


Dressing Room

by carpaltunnelofhate



Series: Say No To This [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Kinda, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, lin would never, uh i don't know if im missing anything just read please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpaltunnelofhate/pseuds/carpaltunnelofhate
Summary: Lin hasn't been able to get off in over three days. He's frustrated, but he notices pictures of the Original casted Broadway Schuyler Sisters on his wall and lets his imagination get the best of him because of one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

It was about three and a half hours to showtime and Lin had spent almost all day at the Richard Rodgers Theater in his dressing room. He was alone, a lot of the cast hadn't arrived yet. Lin just managed to arrive early anyway.

He glanced at the clock, sighing as he sat back in his chair. He was already very lonely and very irritable considering he hadn't gotten off in about three plus days. Well, Vanessa wasn't there too often and when she was she wasn't in the mood and whenever Lin tried to get himself off, he never could. He literally felt like he was going to explode of frustration any second.

He was tapping his foot as he crossed his arms and sighed heavily to himself. "Fuck." He mumbled before getting up and pacing around his dressing room. He stood up and looked at all the things around his room. He saw the pictures and slightly smiled to himself. Glancing around at them, he sighed before turning to the door and looking at a picture of the Schuyler sisters. He bit down on his lip, placing his hand against the picture. 

It was from a photo shoot they had done and Lin had the picture taped up on the door. He let out a deep breath as his eyes scanned the pictures, them falling upon Jazzy for the longest time.

Lin had to admit, Jazzy was absolutely stunning. He was taken aback in everything she did, including just simply existing. He really looked forward to performing 'Say No to This' with her each night.

He had some feelings for her which he had denied always because well, it was wrong. He was married and she was seeing Anthony. Fuck, he thought Anthony was the luckiest man alive. Just to be able to touch her and look at her and to be able to do whatever. Lin always had the urge to just kiss her and move her over to the desk and just fuck her right there on the stage in front of everyone, but obviously, he never did. 

Anyway.

He continued to stare at the picture before licking his lips and letting out a deep sigh. He thought of all the things he'd like to say and do to her and as he did so, he looked down to see himself hardening in his pants. 

"Fuck." He mumbled to himself before, taking one more look at the picture and then feeling his cheeks heat up even though he was alone. He quickly said a mental prayer to be forgiven and that no one would ever find out about what he was going to do before ensuring the door was locked, walking over to his chair and turning it to face the door. He slid his pants down as he looked at the door, slipping his hand into his underwear. 

He stared at the picture of Jazzy on the door, his hand wrapped around his member. He slowly started to move his hand around him as he let out a slight moan. He was only half hard and he sat up as he continued to jerk himself off.

He had tried this before actually. Well, not with a picture of Jazzy, but with a picture of Vannessa and he just couldn't finish. He felt terrible for it but he tried to not think about it.

At this point, he had slipped his boxers all the way down, his hand still wrapped around his cock as he continued to move his hand around himself. He let out a slight moan, his eyes still connected to the younger girl's picture. 

His eyes scanned across the two dimensional photo. What he wouldn't give to literally just have her for just one night. Literally one night. He would do all the things he could ever imagine doing to her, which was a lot, which would leave her whimpering and whining his name and then begging for more. He was confident he could pleasure her more than Anthony could. Absolutely sure of it. 

Now, he was moving quickly, still staring at her as he moaned out. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath, tilting his head back. Profanities were falling from his lips as he righted his hand around himself, still stroking his cock quickly. 

He slipped out of reality and back into his imagination, if he tried hard enough, he could imagine Jazzy helping him, on her knees jerking and sucking him off as she begged for him to fuck her. Then he'd lay her down on the nearest flat surface and leave her shaking and telling him how amazing he was, a semi permanent blush staining her cheeks and her beautiful lips swollen.

Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by what was truly happening. His eyes were connected to the picture, they had never actually left and Lin was incredibly close. He hadn't realized it, but he had been mumbling her name underneath his breath this whole time. He took a deep breath, tilting his head to the side as he let out a moan.

"Fuck, Jazzy, god, I'm so close." He said, underneath his heavy breaths as he started thrusting up into his own hand desperate for release. "Fuck, shit, ah yes, I-" he said before being cut off by his own moans. "Jazzy, fuck. Please." He said desperately. He was glad that basically no one was here or they'd probably hear him.

Slipping out of reality one last time, he thought about how he'd release, his come landing on her beautiful body or down her throat and he'd watch as she swallowed it for him. 

He was still breathing out her name before he finally just gasped, releasing into his hand as he let out one more small gasp of her name. He released his grip on himself as he sat back in the chair, crossing his arms as he breathed heavily. 

"Fuck." He said as he bit his bottom lip and just slightly smiled as he continued to breathe heavily. He simply readjusted himself and prayed no one heard his "session".


	2. Okay so this isn't actually a chapter

Hello! I am going to write a second part to this fic but it's going to be a completely different story so I'm not sure if anyone cares, but yeah! Also, I have an actual long story planned out that'll be more than just smut so be excited for that maybe? Also, if anyone has any requests for stories about the cast, pleasure request, I'd write it probably. Feel free to request the different as well as the normal couples. You can see that I like the different ones! Anyway, yes, thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got this idea from watching that one periscope Lin did and just saw he had pictures across his room. Sorry for any typos. Also, I might write a second part to this so just be prepared for that! Also, this is fake, Lin would literally NEVER do this.


End file.
